STILL LOVE YOU
by aerii
Summary: Kyungsoo yang berlibur di rumah orang tuanya, Jongin mencoba mengibur mantan kekasihnya yang baru saja putus cinta. Kaisoo/GS/EXO Fix, gak jago bikin summary.


STILL LOVE YOU

Main cast : Kim Jongin , Do Kyungsoo (GS)

Support cast : Tao, Sehun, Luhan

;;;;;;;;;;;;

Hello,,,,hello,,,,,hello... salam kenal, I am newbie here :D this is my first story about Kaisoo. Aslii ini kisah nyata author sendiri yang hanya di ganti oleh cast dan settingnya. Exo hanya milik Exo-L dan sebagai Exo-L author memberanikan diri meminjam Kaisoo :D :D. Ceritanya sedikit pasaran dan isinya asli bukan plagiat, melainkan hasil dari sedikit pengalaman menarik bersama mantan terindah :D #curcol.

Perhatian : typo(s) bertebaran, EYD berantakan,

Please Don't Bash me !

Happy Reading, yeorobuuuunnnnn !

;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

"Tap...tap...tap..." anggaplah itu suara langkah pelan seorang gadis mungil sambil menarik kopernya. Gadis mungil itu mendudukkan bokongnya di kursi besi panjang yang biasa ia temui di koridor rumah sakit atau koridor kampusnya. Sesekali gadis itu mendengus kesal sambil melirik jam tangan berwarna biru ditangan kanannya.

"Hufttt... jinjja..." keluhnya lagi saat melirik jam tangannya menunjukkan pukul 03.15 pm. "Arrrghh,,,,, ajusshi sialan, harusnya kan dia mengantarku sejam sebelum jam penerbanganku, sekarang aku harus menunggu 4 jam lebih di bandara!" omelnya lagi. Ya, harusnya moment ini menjadi moment yang menyenangkan bagi Kyungssoo-nama gadis mungil itu- karena setelah 3 tahun lamanya ia meninggalkan kampung halamannya akhirnya dia akan berkunjung untuk pertama kalinya setelah merantau di London untuk menuntut ilmu. Namun karena jarak flat dan bandara cukup jauh maka ahjussi pemilik flatnya mengantarkannya pada dini hari, itu di karenakan pada pagi harinya ia akan sibuk dan ia ingin sekali mengantar Kyungsoo ke bandara meski Kyungsoo menolaknya namun ahjussi yang sudah dianggap ayahnya sendiri Kyungsoo hanya bisa menuruti. Merasa aman di bandara maka ahjussi itu membiarkan Kyungsoo menunggu sendiri.

"Hooooaaammm..." untuk kesekian kalinya Kyungsoo menguap. "Ngantuk sekali... harusnya Lee ahjussi membiarkan ku tidur jam segini bukannya menelantarkan ku di bandara begini" katanya lagi sambil menyenderkan badannya di kursi itu. Baru Kyungsoo hendak menutup matanya, ia harus membuka matanya lebar-lebar karena mendengar ponsel nya berdering. "Issh,,,, tak bisa kah kau membiarkanku istirahat sebentar" omel Kyungsoo sambil merogoh ponselnya di kantong jaketnya. Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya ketika melihat Id caller-nya yang menurutnya asing. Kyungsoo menggeser layarnya dan meletakkan ponselnya di telinga kanannya.

"Yeobose..."

"Noen oddie ?" sapanya di seberang sebelum Kyungsoo menyapa pemanggilnya tersebut.

"Nugu...?"

"Yak... kau melupakanku eoh?" tanyanya lagi dengan suara serak yang berat.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan keningnya hingga akhirnya ia menyadari siapa pemanggil tersebut "Jongin?"

"Ne Kyungiie, noe oddieseo?" tanyanya lagi.

"Naen molla... sepertinya aku tersesat di suatau tempat yang banyak sekali burung raksasa" jawab Kyungsoo malas.

Kyungsoo tak menyadari jika si penelopon tengah tersenyum penuh arti "Ya,,,, akhirnya kau ingat jalan pulang eoh? Ku pikir kota London sudah membuatmu melupakan Seoul" godanya lagi.

Kyungsoo hanya memutar bola matanya malas, sebenarnya ia sangat malas untuk berbicara dengan siapa pun. Tapi entah mengapa ia tak ingin mengakhiri panggilan dari pria berkulit tan itu.

"Kyungiie, kau masih disitu?" tanya Jongin lagi saat menyadari Kyungsoo tak membalas perkataanya.

"Ne Jongin, I'm still here"

"Pukul berapa penerbanganmu?"

"Jam 8.45"

"Yak... bukan kan itu terlalu pagi kau berada di bandara?" katanya dengan sedikit nada tinggi

"Bukannya ini terlalu pagi buatmu menelponku eoh?" Kyungsoo membalas perkataan Jongin yang sebenarnya menyidir Jongin menelpon di dini hari begini.

"Mian, aku hanya mengikuti instingku saja untuk menelponmu, baiklah karena kau di bandara maka aku menemanimu sampai kau check in" nada Jongin melemah.

"Gomawo, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan tidurmu, bukankah disana masih malam.."

"Ani,, aku tak mengantuk. Aku akan menemanimu sampai pagi..."

"Tidak kah panggilan internasional itu mahal?"

"Yak,,, aku sudah bekerja dan tak usah kau pikirkan biaya"

"Ck..." Kyungsoo hanya mendecih pelan, _bukan masalah biaya bodoh, bukankah ini aneh kau menelpon mantan kekasihmu kembali setelah kau tau mantan kekasihmu baru saja putus dengan kekasihnya, mungkinkah?_. Kyungsoo langsung menggeleng-gellengkan kepalanya beberapa kali untuk mengusir pikirannya tentang Jongin. Mantan kekasihnya.

Detik itu juga Kyungsoo merasa hilang kantuknya karena ia harus melayani Jongin yang megajaknya berdebat dan kadang menggodanya. Kim Jongin, cinta pertama dan pacar pertama Kyungsoo, dan hubungan mereka kandas setelah setahun pacaran saat Kyungsoo di tahun ketiga senior high school. Dan beberapa bulan setelah kelulusan Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo memilih untuk melanjutkan studi nya di London dan meninggalkan Jongin-mantan kekasihnya- yang baru naik ke tahun ketiga di sekolahnya.

Kyungsoo menarik kopernya keluar dari halaman kedatangan internasional di Incheon Airport. Tangan kanannya memegang ponsel yang masih bertengger manis di telinganya.

"Eoh, aku sudah sampai"

"Aku jemput yah" kata lawan bicara Kyungsoo.

"tidak usah Jongin, Tao menjemputku" jawab Kyungsoo sambil mata bulatnya mencari sesuatu, tangan kirinya melambai-lambai saat melihat Tao –adik perempuannya- sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Apa kau akan langsung ke rumah?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum "Wae? Kau merindukakku dan ingin cepat bertemu dengan ku? Sepertinya kau harus menahan hasratmu untuk melihat wajah cantikku Jongin, karena aku ingin melakukan beberapa hal dengan Tao di Incheon" Kyungsoo langsung memeluk Tao yang sudah berdiri di depannya.

Tao mengernyitkan dahinya seolah berkata _siapa yang telpon_.

Kyungsoo menggerakkan bibirnya seolah mengatakan "Jongin" tanpa bersura dan mendapat anggukan dari Tao yang mengerti.

"Oh geure... jangan harap aku akan menemuimu jika kau datang ke rumahku" jawab Kyungsoo sedikit kesal dan menutup telponnya saat mendengar penuturan Jongin.

"Wae? Kau kembali pada Jongin setelah Chanyeol menduakanmu?" goda Tao sambil mengambil alih koper Kyungsoo.

"Noe mhicossho?" kata Kyungsoo sambil sedikit mendongkakkan kepalanya karena adik perempuannya lebih tinggi darinya. Bicara mengenai tinggi badan, entah mengapa Kyungsoo lebih kecil dari adiknya. Dan itu membuatnya malu jika ia harus berjalan dengan Tao karena orang akan mengira Tao adalah kakak Kyungsoo.

Setelah tiga tahun Kyungsoo akhirnya bisa merasakan liburan musim panas untuk pertama kalinya di Seoul, dirumah orang tuanya. Setelah berbincang-bincang dan melepas rindu dengan kedua orang tuanya –Do Minjoon dan istrinya- Kyungsoo menghampiri kamarnya. Ia merebahkan dirinya di ranjang kesayangannya dan bola matanya yang besar mengelilingi isi kamar yang mungil –menurut Tao- tidak ada yang berubah. Itulah pikiran Kyungsoo. Eomma nya sangat menjaga milik privasi Kyungsoo mulai dari kamarnya yang dibiarkan kosong setalah Kyungsoo hijrah ke London. Kyungsoo melirik nakas yang ada di samping ranjangnya. Terdapat figura dirinya dengan Chanyeol yang sangat romantis. Bahkan figura itu pun masih bertengger manis di nakasnya. Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut bergerak mengambil figura itu. Kyungsoo duduk di ranjang dekat nakas dan memperhatikan figuranya.

"sayang, tempatmu bukan disini lagi" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

Yah, selama tiga tahun Kyungsoo tidak pernah belibur pulang ke Korea meski liburan panjang di kampusnya. Karena dulu ada alasan yang tidak mau ia tinggalkan. Park Chanyeol. Dahulu adalah kekasihnya dan seniornya, sekarang adalah kekasih dari Baekhyun, sahabatnya sendiri. Perih, saat Kyungsoo harus mengingat beberapa bulan lalu ia harus mengetahui perselingkuhan antara kekasihnya dan sahabatnya sendiri. Namun Kyungsoo bukanlah gadis yang terlalu berlebihan untuk meratapi nasibnya. Liburan musim panas ini ia memutuskan untuk pulang ke Seoul.

Kyungsoo mengehela nafas panjang saat memorinya berputar tentang kejadian awal tahun lalu dengan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Kyungsoo membalik figura itu dan "klik" Kyungsoo membuka figura itu mengambil foto tersebut. Tanpa pikir dua kali Kyungsoo langsung beranjak menuju tong samah yang ada di balik pintunya dan melempar asal poto itu ke tempah sampah.

Lega. Eh tunggu, ada objek baru yang menarik perhatian Kyungsoo. Ada dua lembar poto yang ia buang tadi. Kyungsoo memungut salah satunya. Dan bibir menyungging membentuk heartlips saat ia melihat sosok di poto yang baru ia pungut. Jongin. Isi poto tersebut. Jongin tidak sendiri, ada dirinya yang di rangkul Jongin yang tengah memegang sebuket bunga, ia ingat kapan poto itu diambil. Saat itu setelah ujian akhir sekolah dan pembagian raport, Jongin mendapat peringkat teratas di tingatnya. Dan itu membuat Kyungsoo sebagai kekasihnya –saat itu- banga.

"Namja ini, sifatnya yang terlalu kekanakan..." kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum simpul memandangi poto itu.

Ckleek ! pintu terbuka dan muncul sosok wanita paruh baya.

"Wae eomma?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup dan langsung menyembukinkan kedua tangannya di belakang badanya.

Eomma yang tak menyadari tingkah Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum, "kau belum mandi? Mandilah, Jongin menunggumu di bawah" katanya lembut dan masih di ambang pintu.

Mata Kyungsoo yang sudah besar makin membesar, "Jo Jo Jongin...?" tanyanya tak percaya.

Eomma lagi-lagi tersenyum, "turunlah, temui dia, kasihan dia kalo harus terus berlama-lama menemani appa mu bermain catur" kata eomma lagi lalu kembali menutup kamar Kyungsoo.

Entah apa yang ada di pikiran Kyungsoo ia langsung meringsut ke kamar mandi.

Kyungsoo menuruni anak tangga dengan sandal flatnya dan rambutnya yang masih basah karena siraman shower di kamar mandi, pliss jangan lupakan tangannya yang masih bekerja mengeringkan rambutnya yang panjang dengan handuk warna putih. Kyungsoo membiarkan badannya terbalut T-shirt bergambar micky mouse di bagian depannya dan ukuran T- shirt tersebut mampu menenggelamkan sebagian tubuh mungilnya. Kaki jenjangnya terekspose bebas dan hotpants coklat menghiasinya. Sayang, orang lain tak bisa menikmati pemandangan hotpantsnya karena tertutup oleh T-shirtnya yang hingga lutut.

Kyungsoo menghampiri Jongin yang duduk berhadapan dengan appa nya yang bermain catur. Kyungsoo langsung duduk di sebelah Jongin. Jongin yang menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo hanya bisa tersenyum ke arahnya dan mencium aroma strawberry yang menguar dari tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Sudah lama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kyungsoo. Ia terlalu fokus ke catur.

"Permainan kami sudah setengah jalan Soo-yah, itu tandanya dia sudah lama disini" appa mengambil alih jawaban Jongin.

Kyungsoo hanya mengangguk mengerti, jujur ia kaku menghadapi suasana seperti ini. Setelah tiga tahun ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan Jongin yang notabene sudah berubah dratis dari kekanakan-menurut Kyungsoo- menjadi sedikit lebih dewasa.

"Akh,,, yah sudahlah, appa merasa jadi obat nyamuk kalo begini, appa tau kalian pasti saling merindukan" kata appa sambil bangkit dari duduknya.

Blussh, wajah Kyungsoo merona atas perlakuan appanya terhadap dirinya dan mantan kekasihnya itu.

"Wae shamcoon ? bukan kah hari ini adalah janjiku untuk mengalahkanmu..?" tanya Jongin sedikit berteriak yang hanya di balas lambaian tangan oleh Do Minjoon. Appa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam.

Kyungsoo bangkit dan duduk di bekas tempat appanya lalu merapihkan papan catur yang ada di atas meja.

"Ini semua karena kau keluar, harusnya kau biarkan aku mengalahkan appamu?" kata Jongin sedikit kesal pada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo heran dengan sikap Jongin namun ia tak memperdulikanya dan sibuk mengemasi papan catur tersebut.

"Waeyo? Bukankan kau kemari untu menemuiku? Bukankan kau rindu padaku?" goda Kyungsoo.

"Ani... aku kemari karena ada janji untuk mengalahkan appa mu, bukan kan kau masih ada urusan di Incheon, kenapa kau disini?"

"Urusanku hanya mengantarkan Tao mencari sesuatu dan hanya sebentar jadi langsung pulang" Kyungsoo menyandarkan badannya di sofa dan memainkan ponselnya.

Jongin memandingi Kyungsoo intens, dan Kyungsoo tak menyadari hal itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?" Jongin membuka suara setelah beberapa menit keduanya terdiam.

Kyungsoo meletakkan ponselnya dan melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya "Em, seperti yang kau lihat. I am fine"

"Syukurlah... ku pikir kau akan melakukan percobaan bunuh diri dan berakhir di rumah sakit akibat perselingkuhan si tiang listrik itu" Jongin menyesap kopi yang dibuat oleh eomma Kyungsoo sebelumnya.

Kyungsoo tersenyu kecil, entah alasan apa ia tak pernah memanggil Chanyeol dengan benar. Tiang Listrik, si dobi, tukang pamer gigi dan masih banyak lagi julukan yang di berikan Jongin kepada Chanyeol padahal ia tak pernah bertemu dengan Chanyeol sebelumnya. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari Jongin terlalu sering menstalking SNS Kyungsoo.

"Aku masih waras Jongin, aku tak akan melakukan hal itu" kata Kyungsoo pelan. Jujur ia terlalu sakit untuk mendengar nama Chanyeol di sebutkan.

"Syukurlah"

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Kyungsoo hanya menatap Jongin yang menunduk. Mantan kekasihnya ini banyak berubah. Sekarang dia lebih styelist dan lebih bersih. Bahkan Kyungsoo harus mengakui dia jauh lebih tampan. Kyungsoo benar-benar harus mengakui pepatah yang mengatakan "pria akan lebih tampan saat dia sudah menjadi mantan"

"kau banyak berubah Jongin" puji Kyungsoo akhirnya.

Jongin mengangguk "Yak, aku tumbuh menjadi pria yang belajar untuk dewasa" katanya sedikit dengan penekanan.

Kyungsoo tersenyum miris, ia ingat bagaimana hubungannya berakhir dengan Jongin. Karena kala itu Jongin yang adalah adik kelas Kyungsoo dan Kyungsoo sangat membenci sifat kekanakkan Jongin yang selalu bercanda dan tak pernah serius. Ketika mereka putus, Jongin menjaga baik hubungan mereka untuk tetap berteman dan hingga akhirnya beberapa bulan kemudian Kyungsoo berpacaran dengan Chanyeol yang menjadi senniornya dan sangat dewasa menurut Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo nyaman dan hubungan mereka berjalan hingga 4 tahun sebelum akhirnya terjadilah perselingkuhan antara Chanyeol dan Baekhyun.

"Kau menyindirku karena aku sering mengataimu kekanakkan, eoh?" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit dengan nada kesal.

Jongin tahu Kyungsoo hanya sedang mencairkan suasana yang canggung.

"Kau ingin es krim?" dan Kyungsoo langsung menghambur diri ke kamarnya setelah mendengar tawaran Jongin .

Motor sport merah Jongin berparkir manis di area taman kota sekitar Pukul 10 malam KST. Taman kota dengan lampu-lampu berjejer manis sedikit sepi karena memang sudah malam. Kyungsoo duduk di salah satu kursi taman sesekali ia menjilati es krimnya seperti anak kecil. Jongin yang duduk di sampingnya hanya tersenyum kecil menimati pemandangan 'Kyungsoo melahap es krim'.

"Gomawo Jongin..." kata Kyungsoo akhirnya.

"Nde ?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum tanpa menatap Jongin yang tengah heran atas ucapannya "Terima kasih sudah menemani hari-hariku saat aku susah"

Jongin terdiam.

Kyungsoo menolehkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum lalu "Terimakasih sudah membuatku melupakan..."

Mata Kyungsoo membulat sempurna saat ia merasakan sentuhan dingin dan hangat di bibirnya.

CHUP !

Jongin mengecup sekilas bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo masih dalam mode terkejutnya dan mengedipkan beberapa kali matanya yang bulat dan itu sangat menggeaskan menurut Jongin.

"Saat bersamaku jangan kau sebut-sebut lagi si tiang listrik, ani,,, jangan pernah kau sebut-sebut lagi si tiang listrik di hidupmu, hapus dia. Kau tak pantas menyebutnya lagi Kyungsoo"

"Waeyo?" tanya Kyungsoo pelan

"Kau terlalu baik untuk disakiti, dan aku benci itu. Tetaplah ceria dan lupakan masalalu kelam mu" balas Jongin yang menatap langit-langit.

"Jongin..."panggil Kyungsoo pelan

"Heem..."

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Kyungsoo menarik selimut tebalnya, ia tak bisa tidur dan membayangkan kejadian di taman tadi. Kyungsoo memegang bibirnya. Masih terasa hangat saat Jongin mencuimnya oh tidak ,megecupnya tadi. Kyungsoo menyadari detak jantungnya yang mulai tak beraturan. Apa dia jatuh cinta lagi pada Jongin, mantan kekasihnya sendiri. Oh itu tidak mungkin, ia hanya menggap Kyungsoo sebagai sahabat. Dan insiden pengecupan tadi adalah cara agar Kyungsoo berhenti membicarakan masa lalunya.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Tao tiba-tiba yang sudah bertengger manis di depan ranjangnya.

Kyungsoo terlonjak, dan ia memposisikan dirinya duduk "Oh Tuhan,,, kau ingin melihat jantungku lompat keluar hah!?"

"Mian, aku sudah permisi tapi kau sibuk dengan kegelisahan mu sehingga tak menyadari kehadiranku" jawabnya sambil duduk di depan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo hanya menghela nafasnya.

"Kau tak berniat kembali pada Jongin kan?"

Kyungsoo terbelalak.

"Jangan mendelik seperti itu, kau ingin bola mata mu keluar?" tanyanya dingin.

Kyungsoo mencibir "Atas dasar apa kau berfikiran seperti itu tentang Jongin?"

"Kulihat hubungan mu dengan Jongin semakin dekat"

"Jangan berfikir macam-macam Tao-yah, Jongin memiliki kekasih dan aku tau ia mencintai kekasihnya" kata Kyungsoo sedikit berat, yah ia tau Jongin sudah memiliki kekasih beberapa bulan yang lalu sebelum ia dan Chanyeol berakhir.

"Aku hanya mengingatkanmu untuk tidak menjadi orang ketiga Kyungiie, kau tahu kan bagaimana rasanya di duakan. Aku tak ingin sahabatku terluka karena hubunganmu dan Jongin"

"Siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan sahabat mu dan kekasih Jongin?" tanya Kyungsoo

"Luhan adalah sahabatku, dia sangat mencintai Jongin dan gadis yang kau pikir sangat dicintai Jongin adalah Luhan" jawab Tao.

Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut. "Arraseo Tao-yah, hubunganku dan Jongin tak lebih dari seorang sahabat. Kami hanya melepas rindu karena lama tak bertemu"

"Aku percaya padamu" balasnya, _tapi aku tak mempercayai Jongin, eonni. Hingga saat ini aku tahu dia masih mencintaimu. Cintanya padamu sangat dalam. Tidak kah kau tahu karena pertunanganmu dengan Chanyeol membuatnya tak lulus ujian saat tes memasuki Universitas Seoul sedangkan kau tau bagaimana pintarnya Jongin._ Tao membatin.

"Tao-yah, aku merindukan Sehun. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku pulang?" tanya Kyungsoo sesaat kemudian.

"Dia tahu, mungkin lusa dia akan kesini"

"Sehun, apa kabar adik manisku itu yah. Sayang sekali kau tak kencan dengannya, padahal dia sangan cocok denganmu"

"Berhentilah bermimpi Kyungiie, aku sudah memiliki Kriss" kata Tao lalu berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Cih, apa untungnya dia berpacaran dengan manusia so cool seperti Kriss, dan kapan dia akan sadar kalau aku ini eonni nya" kata Kyungsoo mengedumel.

"Noona... bogoshippoyeo" teriak Sehun di ruang tamu Kyungsoo sore itu dan langsung memeluk Kyungsoo yang baru turun dari kamarnya. Jongin hanya menatap malas sahabatnya memeuk Kyungsoo dengan hangat, sedangkan dia lupa memeluk Kyungsoo padahal ia sanagt merindukan Kyungsoo.

"Ne uri namdongsaeng... nadoo" balas Kyungsoo sambil mengusap punggung Sehun dan dapat melihat Jongin yang menatapnya tajam. Kyungsoo yang menyadari kilatan amarah di mata Jongin langsung melepaskan pelukan Sehun.

"Mianhae noona, aku baru menemuimu, aku sibuk sekali di kampus saat menghadapi penerimaan siswa baru" kata Sehun lalu duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin dan Kyungsoo duduk disamping Sehun.

"Kau tak berubah Sehun, selalu menjadi siswa aktif di sekolah bahkan saat kau kuliah, noona bangga padamu"

Sehun tersenyum manja dan bergelayut di lengan Kyungsoo. Sehun adalah sahabat Jongin. Berterima kasihlah pada Jongin yang mengenalkan Kyungsoo pada Sehun. Kyungsoo langsung menyukai Sehun yang manja dan bisa bersikap dewasa pada tempatnya. Menurut Kyungsoo Sehun sangat imut.

"Bagaimana kabar noona?"

"Aku baik Sehun," jawab Kyungsoo sambil terus memamerkan bibirnya yang berbentuk hati ketika tersenyum.

"Yak... Tidakkah kalian menyadari kalau ada manusia lain disini? Dan kau Sehun berhentilah manja pada Kyungsoo, dia bukan noona mu?" omel Jongin. Tao hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Jongin yang tak bisa mengontrol rasa cemburunya.

"Apakah uri Jongin saat ini sedang cemburu?' goda Kyungsoo pada Jongin.

"Terserah apa katamu" Jongin bangkit dan menyambar jaket kulitnya yang tergeletak di sofa.

"Yak,, kkamjong, kau mau kemana?" tanya Sehun sedikit berteriak.

"Kencan" balasnya singkat.

Kyungsoo hanya tersenyum tipis sedikit tidak menyukai jawaban Jongin yang akan menemui kekasihnya.

 _Berhentilah menjadi manusia bodoh, eonni. Belajarlah untuk membaca situasi, Jongin itu cemburu_. Lagi, tao membatin.

Sekitar dua jam Sehun melepas rindu dengan Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo mengantar Sehun untuk pulang sampai di depan pagar rumahnya. Karena rumah Kyungsoo ada di gang buntu dan rumah Kyungsoo juga terletak paling ujung, maka keadaan di sekitar nya terlihat sepi.

Kyungsoo hendak menutup pagar rumahnya namun kegiatan terhenti ketika ia menyadari sesorang menarik lengannya dan memaksanya masuk dalam pelukan lelaki itu. Jongin.

Kyungsoo terkejut dan makin bingung apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kyungsoo menenggelamkan kepalanya di dada Jongin, ia diam. Tak membalas pelukan Jongin.

"Jong...Jongin, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Diamlah, aku hanya ingin seperti ini untuk beberapa saat" balasnya.

Perlahan, Kyungsoo membalas pelukan Jongin dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Jongin seolah menenangkan pri tan tersebut.

"Aku merindukanmu, Do Kyungsoo" kata Jongin pelan namun masih bisa Kyungsoo dengar.

"Mianhae Jongin," balas Kyungsoo "Maaf membuatmu merindukanku"

Jongin makin erat memeluk Kyungsoo, Kyungsoo mendengarkan nyanyian jantung Jongin yang iramanya makin tak beraturan, namun ia menyukainya.

"Kembalilah padaku,"

Kyungsoo mendongkak, melepaskan pelukan Jongin. Kyungsoo menatap Jongin yang lebih tinggi darinya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kenapa?"

"Kau memiliki Luhan. Jongin"

"Aku bisa melepasnya jika kau meminta"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil, "Apa kau sedang menawarkan diriku untuk merebut kekasih orang"

"Kau tidak merebutku, aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku" Jongin menekankan setiap kata-katanya.

Kyungsoo lagi dan lagi tersenyum "Aku mencintaimu karena kau sahabat ku Jongin,"

"Kau masih mencintai si tiang listrik itu kan?" Jongin geram.

"Park Chanyeol jika kau ingin tahu namanya"

"Omong kosong dengan itu semua"

"Terima kasih karena masih mencintaiku Jongin" kata Kyungsoo akhirnya dengan lembut dan membalikkan badanya , namun belum juga selangkah Jongin sudah menariknya kembali dan mencium bibir Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo yang masih terkejut dengan sensasi baru dibibirnya hanya mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali hingga akhirnya dia sadar yang apayang terjadi ketika Jongin mulai menggigit bibir bawahnya. Kyungsoo melenguh pelan dan melepaskan pagutan bibir Jongin.

"Ige mwoya?" tanya Kyungsoo mendelik dan mengusap bibirnya.

Jongin terdiam, tangan kanannya masih memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. Jongin menarik kembali Kyungsoo dalam pelukkannya dan kembali mencium bibir Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk pundak Jongin utuk berhenti namun tak diindahkannya oleh Jongin. Kyungsoo pasrah. Ciuman Jongin penuh akan sarat kasih sayang, Kyungsoo merasakannya. Hingga beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo membalas ciuman Jongin.

Sebulan berlalu dan Kyungsoo masih betah berlibur di rumah orang tuanya. Hubungannya dengan Jongin? Sejak tragedi ciuman manis itu, Kyungsoo menghindari Jongin tidak membalas telpon dan sms Jongin. Tidak menemui Jongin ketika Jongin dirumahnya. Ia hanya akan mengurung diri dikamar atau pun jika terpaksa, ia hanya akan sebentar menemui Jongin. Hanya sekedar menyapa setelahnya ia akan bersembunyi di kamar atau pun kabur bersama sahabat-sahabatnya.

Kyungsoo tahu usaha keras Jongin untuk menemuinya, karena Jongin meminta bantuan kepada Sehun, tidak, ia sengaja membawa Sehun ke rumah Kyungsoo dan hasilnya Kyungsoo mau tak mau akan menemui mereka alasannya karena Sehun dan Tao yang aslinya adalah sabahat Sehun dan Jongin saat sekolah dan kuliah saat ini.

Kyungsoo sendiri tidak tahu jelas apa alasannya ia menghindari Jongin. Jujur saja Kyungsoo terpesona akan Jongin, dia tampan , pintar, dan mandiri. Tidak sulit bagi Kyungsoo untuk membuka hatinya pada Jongin, toh sebenarnya nama Jongin tak pernah terhapus di hati Kyungsoo. Namun, Kyungsoo ingat pada janji Tao untuk tidak menjadi orang ketiga dihubungan sahabatnya. Lagi pula, cinta bukan prioritas utama Kyungsoo. Ia hanya ingin cepat menyelesaikan studi nya di London dan kembali ke Seoul lagi.

Kyungsoo berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil minum di kulkas. Ia baru abngun tidur dan cantiknya sangat natural dengan rambut acak-acakan.

Ting Tong... anggap saja bunyi bel rumah Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo yang menyadari dirinya seorang diri langsung menuju ke arah pintu dan membuka pintu.

"Kim Jongin?" pekiknya tak percaya dengan mata bulatnya yang membesar.

Imut. Pikir Jongin. Jika ia tak ingat tujuan utama nya datang ke rumah Kyungsoo, mungkin ia sudah menyerang Kyungsoo tanpa ampun dan membuat Kyungsoo menyesal karena menolak ajakan kencannya. Namun Jongin sadar ia ke rumah Kyungsoo bukan untuk Kyungsoo tapi...

"Chagiya,,, noen waseo?" tanya seseorang dengan lembut dari arah belakang Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo menoleh dan mendapati sosok gadis –yang sialnya lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo- manis dengan senyum angelic nya ke arah Jongin.

Jongin yang masih berdiri manis di luar pintu hanya tersenyum manis menanggapi gadisnya.

Kyungsoo masih heran dan belum mengerti apa yang tengah terjadi di situasinya saat ini. Kenapa ada gadis lain di rumahnya saat ia sadar hanya ada dia seorang dirumah.

"Eonnie, kenalakan dia Luhan, sahabatku" kata Tao dari arah belakang gadis yang baru Kyungsoo ketahu adalah Luhan kekasih Jongin.

Kyungsoo tersenyum tipis, _dia memanggilku eonnie dan menekankan kata sahabatku karena ada sahabat tersayangnya disini_. Kyungsoo membatin.

"Annyeonghaseeo, eonni. Luhan imnida, bangapsida" kata Luhan sambil membungkukkan badanya ke Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas bungkukkan Luhan.

"Jongin masuklah, kau bisa menunggu Luhan sebentar lagi, tugas kami sedikit lagi kelar" kata Tao pada Jongin.

Kyungsoo yang baru menyadari kembali kehadiran Jongin langsung menoleh ke arah Jongin dan tersenyum "Mianhae Jongin-ssi, silahkan masuk"

 _Pintar sekali gadis mungil ini berakting seolah tak mengenaliku_. Kali ini Jongin membatin dan masuk melewati Kyungsoo.

"Tunggulah sebentar sayang, aku menyelasaikan tugas-tugasku sebentar ne..." pamit Luhan dan Tao lalu kembali ke kamar Tao.

Jongin yang menyadari Kyungsoo masih di belakangnya langsung menoleh dan melihat Kyungsoo tengah memegang pintu rumahnya. Pandangannya kosong.

"Kau ingin menjadi penjaga pintu rumah" kata Jongin dingin.

Kyungsoo yang sadar langsung menutup pintu dan berjalan ke arah Jongin.

"Duduklah, aku akan membuatkanmu minuman" balas Kyungsoo yang melewati Jongin.

Jongin menahan lengan Kyungsoo, keduanya berdiri bersampingan namun tak searah. Jongin mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Kyungsoo.

"Jam 9 malam temui aku di taman kota, jika kau masih menganggapku sahabatmu" katanya setengah berbisik.

Kyungsoo hanya membuang nafasnya malas, masih dengan posisi semula "Behentilah bersikap kekanakkan Jongin"

"Kalau begitu bantu aku menghentikan sikap ku, nona Do Kyungsoo"

"Geure, tunggulah !" balas Kyungsoo lalu mengibaskan tangannya dan berlalu meninggalkan Jongin.

Kyungsoo berjalan pelan menuju taman kota, yah, ia akan menemui Jongin dan menuntaskan semua masalahnya dengan Jongin.

Jongin duduk manis kursi taman, dan menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo.

"Kau datang?"

"Karena aku bukan pengecut" Kyungsoo duduk di samping Jongin "Katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan" pinta Kyugsoo.

"Kau ingat tempat ini?"

Kyungsoo menghela nafasnya sedikit panjang "Iyah. Tempat ini dimana kita memutuskan untuk berkencan, tempat dimana kau mencuri first kiss ku,tempat dimana aku meminta untuk kita mengakhiri hubungan kita" kata Kyungsoo pelan.

"Kau meningat semuanya?"

"karena kau special"

"Gomawo"

"Mianhae Jongin,"

"berhentilah meminta maaf, karena aku tak akan memberimu maaf"

"nappeun namja" Jongin tersenyum

"karena aku akan memberimu cinta, cinta dan cinta lagi meski kau menolak dan menyakitiku"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecut menanggapi perkataan Jongin "Jongin, saat ini bukan cinta prioritas utamaku, aku ingin sukses, aku ingin membalas sakit hatiku dengan kesuksesan, aku hanya ingin fokus pada karir dan studiku, dan aku, aku tak ingin menyakiti yeoja yang tak bersalah dengan merebut kekasihnya. Jongin, ku harap kau bisa merasakan apa yang aku rasakan saat di duakan, aku..."

"Berhentilah, jika tidak aku akan menciummu sampai pagi"

Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya, bukan karena takut pada ancaman Jongin, tapi ia tahu Jongin ingin mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mengerti,,,, pergilah, kejarlah apa yang kau mau. Aku masih disini, menunggumu"

"Jongin,,,,"

"Do Kyungsoo... kau gadis pertama dalam hidupku, dan aku akan menjadikanmu yang terakhir dalam hidupku. Tunggulah aku, jangan biarkan namja lain masuk dalam hatimu, aku akan menunggumu dan membereskan semuanya. Kyungsoo percayalah padaku jika aku bisa menggantikan sosok Park Chanyeol dalam hatimu"

Kyungsoo memegang tangan Jongin "Jongin, jangan pernah berniat untuk menggantikan Park chanyeol disini" menuntun tangan Jongin untuk menyentuh bagian atas dadanya.

Tangan Jongin merasakan getaran jantung Kyungsoo.

"Karena, posisimu belum pernah tergantikan oleh siapa pun. Disini." Kata Kyungsoo dengan tersenyum.

Jongin tersenyum.

"Jangan pernah berfikir untuk menyakiti Luhan, dia mencintaimu" lanjutnya.

Jongin tersenyum lagi, "Aku akan mengurusnya pelan-pelan. Terima kasih untuk kesempatannya, Kyungiie"

"Minggu depan aku kembali ke London,"

"Pulanglah, aku akan menunggumu. Dan aku janji , saat kau kembali aku daam ke adaan sendiri. Percaya padaku, Kyungiie"

Kyungsoo mengangguk "Tapi apa kau mempercayaiku?"

"Aku mempercayaimu,"

FIN

KEUT

END

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kelar ! gimana-gimana? Garing yah ? Reviieeeeuuuww juseyo :D :D


End file.
